disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's 2020th Anniversary
Disney held its 2020th anniversary celebration from January 10, 2020 to Janurary 3, 2021. Same Atrractions and Shows with New Event TV Special of Disney Channels * Mickey and Oliver's Flights of Dreaming Soundsational Up! Parade * Disney 2020th Anniversary Grand Opening Ceremony * The new version of Partners with Oliver, Winnie and many Disney Movies and TV Characters * World of Color 2.0 * Paint the Night * Disneyland Forever 2.0 * Disney Junior Dance Party 2.0 Disney Parks only All Disney Parks * Disney's 2020th Anniversary Grand Celebration Cavalcade * The new version of Partners with Oliver, Winnie and Many Disney Movies and TV Characters * Pokemon Live! New Years (December 31,2020 and Janruary 3,2021 Only) * Celebrate The New Year Parade Disneyland * Mickey and Oliver's Flights of Dreaming Soundsational Up! Parade * Fantasmic: Oliver's Disney Dream * Mickey and the Magical Map * Dj and Kids in Hotel Transylvania: The Ride * Dj and Kids: Lights Camera Imagination! * The new version of Partners with Oliver, Winnie and many Disney Movies and TV Characters * Disneyland Forever 2.0 * Disney Junior Dance Party 2.0 Valetine's Day * [[]] Easter * Disney's Easter Parade Summer * Surf'in Summer Fun Parade Halloween * Frightfully Fun Parade 2.0 * Oliver E.X.E's Mix and Mingle Christmas * A Christmas Fantasy Parade 2.0 New Years (December 31,2020 and Janaury 3,2021 Only) * Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams 2.0 Disney California Adventure * Pixar Play Parade 2.0 * The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Ride * World of Color 2.0 Walt Disney World * Festival of Fantasy 2.0 * Happily Ever After 2.0 Valetine's Day * [[]] Easter Summer * Disney's Summer Show Halloween * Mickey and Oliver's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade Christmas * Mickey and Oliver's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade New Years (December 31,2020 and Janaury 3,2021 Only) * Disney Stars 'n' Cars Disney Hollywood Studios * Disney's Rock and Roll Parade Epcot * Disney Animal Kingdom * Disneyland Paris Note: The Paris version would have bring Pocoyo and Friends. * Disney New Stars on Parade * Disney Illuminations! * Mickey, Oliver and the Magician Valetine's Day * [[]] Easter * Winnie's Little Spring Train * Is Springtime Celebrated? Summer Halloween * Frightfully Fun Parade 2.0 Christmas * Disney's Christmas Parade New Years (December 31,2020 and Janaury 3,2021 Only) * Disney Stars of Magic on Parade Walt Disney Studio Park * Tokyo Disneyland Note: The Tokyo version would have bring Moshi Monsters and Dibo the Gift Dragon Characters. * Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland 2,0 * Tokyo Disney's Electricial Parade: Dreamlights 2.0 Valetine's Day * [[]] Easter * Usatama on the Run! Summer * Sansui! Summer Beat Halloween * Spooky Boo Christmas * Disney Christmas Stories 2.0 New Years (December 31,2020 and Janaury 3,2021 Only) * Happiness is Here 2.0 Tokyo DisneySea * Hong Kong Disneyland Note: The Hong Kong version would have bring Moshi Monsters and Dibo the Gift Dragon Characters. Just Like The Tokyo Version. * Disney Music on Parade * Mickey, Oliver and the Wondrous Book Valetine's Day * [[]] Easter * Disney Friends Springtime Processional Summer * Pixar Summer Play Water Parade Halloween * Frightfully Fun Parade 2.0 Christmas New Years (December 31,2020 and Janaury 3,2021 Only) * Flights of Fantasy Shanghai Disneyland Note: The Shanghai version would have bring Moshi Monsters and Dibo the Gift Dragon Characters. Just Like The Tokyo Version and the Hong Kong Version. * Mickey and Oliver's Storybook Express * Ignite the Dream: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light Valetine's Day * [[]] Easter Summer * Duffy's Splashling Pre-Parade Halloween * Frightfully Fun Parade 2.0 Christmas New Years (December 31,2020 and Janaury 3.2021 Only) * Mickey's Storybook Express (Orignial Verison) Disney Crusie Line * Others * Disney on Ice: A 2020 Disneyland Adventure Gallery Stage.png|Normal Logo 20190115_180438.jpg|St Valetine Day Logo Stage-0.png|Easter Logo Stage-1.png|Summer Logo Stage-2.png|Halloween Logo Stage-3.png|Christmas Logo Stage-1534846936.png Trivia * This mark the debut of all Disney and Non Disney Characters in all Disney Parks like a atmosphere Simba, Bambi, Winnie ect, Disney TV Characters like Doc Mcstuffins, Baby Kermit, Kion ect and others. and that's the return of many like Flower, Gadget ,ect. * Oliver Would Get his new Face After his Return to Disney Parks. Category:Fanon Category:Attractions Category:TV Specials Category:Special Events Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Disneyland Paris Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Shanghai Disneyland Category:New Year's Eve Category:Easter Category:Summer Category:Christmas Category:Halloween Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Valentine's Day